Don't Go
by agent.pebble
Summary: (Season 2, Episode 1) What if Jay was actually hit by the subway?
1. Chapter 1

**_/ Will be in Kai's point of view c:_**

 ** _/ This is rated "T" due to the fact there is some visuals of traumatic injuries._**

 ** _/ Please cut me some slack, I never took a single physics class so I tried to do this as best as I could :" (I had Jay stand up in the end, because if he were to stay laying down as he did in the T.V show, his body would have been torn aport - like completely mutilated.)_**

 _"I'm coming!!!"_ Kai called rushing towards the control unit.

The red ninja felt like he was in a dream - as if he were running underwater.

This was Jay's life on the line, the blue ninja would surely perish if he were hit by the train - and he would not let that happen.

Zane and Cole were grunting, pulling back on the brake as best as they could, sweat beading on Cole's forehead.

Kai stood for a moment, eyes widened, frozen.

 _Jay._

He was laying feet away from the train, fear practically radiating off of the blue ninja.

Kai grasped the brake, yanking back with full force.

"We're not strong enough!!!"

 _Oh no, oh no nono no..._

Kai caught Jay's gaze. _Fear, panic, desperation..._

 _Acceptance._

Kai could barely catch Jay trying to stumble up, squeezing his eyes shut, awaiting the brutal death that was surely to meet him.

His breath caught in his chest, he wanted to puke.

No one dared to breathe.

Kai felt them hit Jay. Kai wanted to mutilate the whole bottom half of his body to get the aching feeling of them hitting Jay out of his mind.

Time had slowed down. The subway flung Jay's body 30 feet down the track, the limp body rolling a couple more feet before coming to a hault.

All Kai remembered doing is busting through the subway doors when it came to a stop, running 15 feet to Jay's still form.

Kai fell to his knees, taking in the unsettling picture.

Jay - it looked as if he was sleeping. Blood poured out of the blue ninja's nose and a halo of blood was forming underneath the brunette's head, not to mention all of the scrapes that littered his ashen, freckled face.

 _Was he still breathing?_

Kai wished he could say that he calmly called the paramedics and remained by Jay's side, but...

All he did was stare, appalled. Cole was the one dialing the ambulance, almost hysterical, Zane was the one pressing Jay's thin wrist in different locations to find a pulse.

Kai barely noticed when the paramedics arrived, he barely noticed when they placed Jay on a stretcher with a spine board and neck brace.

They placed Jay inside the ambulance, Zane following in tow.

The ambulance sirens blared as they took off to Ninjago Memorial Hospital.

~O~

The blurred sound of the T.V filled the silent waiting room. No one said a word for hours.

Wu stayed behind with Lloyd, while Nya insisted on coming along. It wasn't the same with Jay not being here to cracking a joke.

But in reality, Jay was dead or on death's door.

 _Jay wasn't here._

Zane appeared grim while Cole's eyes were red - the usual stoic, friendly black ninja had red, watery eyes, and gave the occasional sniffle. Nya... Nya had tears still escaping her eyes.

It seemed as if she would stop crying, then only think about Jay's smile or laugh, then the silent crying would begin once again.

All Nya wanted was to see Jay again, curly brown hair bounding as he laughed, freckled nose scrunched up as he snorted and erupted into chortles, the crow feet beside his sapphire blue eyes scrunch up.

Ed and Edna were silent, Edna wiping stray tears with a kleenex as Ed was grasping his temple, looking distressed. What father wouldn't?

It was probably an ordinary day for them and the last thing that they were expecting was phone call stating that their son, their pride and joy, was in the hospital, with critical injuries and chances of survival were decreasing by the hour for him.

If only he had left those stupid snakes alone and went with Cole and Zane, then... Then maybe Jay would be there, shooting a signature Jay Walker joke.

The silence was broken off when the consultant went into the room, delivering the news.

"Relatives of Jason Walker?"

Ed nodded, rising out of his seat, "I'm the father, please, is my son alright?"

The consultant breathed deeply before continuing, "He's stable for now. But suffered extensive injuries," The consultant paused, flipping through the clipboard. "Subarachnoid Hemorrhage, broken ribcage, fractured sternum, broken arm, a cervical fracture, and upper gastrointestinal bleeding. In other words, internal bleeding of the brain, a fractured breast bone, a broken neck, and internal bleeding of the stomach. He had to go on life support."

Kai had to swallow down a sob. _His fault, all his fault-_

Ed's voice wavered a bit as he had to speak over the lump in his throat. "Will he make full recovery?"

The consultant nodded, smiling a bit. "Miraculously, full recovery is expected; he's in for a long year worth though. Many people hit head on by subways, are usually proclaimed deceased at the scene... but Mr. Walker seemed to prove otherwise."

Edna began to sob in relief and anguish, going into Ed's arms. " _My baby-..._ Oh my God..."

Ed stroked her head, looking at the consultant with slightly red, grey eyes. "Can we see him?"

The consultant nodded, leading them to the door, "Two at a time, and," he forewarned, "There is a vast amount of equipment." And with that, Ed and Edna disappeared with the consultant through the doors.

~O~

Hours passed, he didn't count how many. Night has fallen and finally, Ed and Edna finally left to watch over the junkyard.

Cole shook him out of his thoughts, "Hey... I'm gonna go see Jay, you want to come?" Cole asked, voice startlingly soft.

Kai's breathing hitched. _Was he ready?..._

Kai's mind was screaming at him but his body had it's own intentions - He stood up and went out the door with Cole.

Kai trudged behind Cole until they reached a room that said : _356B ICU._

Kai couldn't breathe for the millionth time that night.

He could barely recognize Jay.

Small bandages littered his ashen cheeks where the scratches had been - a ventilator was placed over most of his face, giving the life-saving breaths that Jay's body couldn't give itself.

Tubes, rubber and plastic, were in and out of his body like worms in fresh spring soil. A blue neckbrace was cushioned his neck to prevent any further damage and his arm was in a white cast.

IVs filled with blood, sodium chloride, hypotonic fluids, the list goes on..., was injected into the veins of each arm.

Kai could barely look at Jay, Jay's scraped knuckles, his bruised face, his limp body... _that wasn't talking, laughing, or smiling..._

Just still and silent. It was unnerving.

What was even more unnerving was the clicks the ventilator gave off each time Jay's lungs were filled with air.

Artificial air that had to be given or else his body would fail.

The monitor and the ventilator filled up the silence of the room.

Kai sat on the other side of Jay, watching the monitor as it gave Jay's slow heart beat and low blood pressure levels.

Before he knew it, liquid was falling from his eyes. He screwed up. _If only, if only..._

Jay could have died - instead of laying here on life support, Jay could have been in a body bag and they could have been planning funeral arrangements just because Kai had to pick a fight with the serpentine... While Cole and Zane tried to stop the train.

It didn't help that he fought with Jay over something that wasn't Jay's fault in the first place. Thinking with impulse rather than his brain and considering Jay's feelings, he thrown around words that shouldn't have been used.

 _Idiot, useless, worthless..._ All words that Kai had used towards Jay in a malicious manner over the fact that the blue ninja didn't want to go to work.

Kai, being irritable, tired, and sore, shot off his mouth. Asking Jay how worthless he could get, and that if Jay wasn't an idiot and realized the financial situation they were in, such a stupid question wouldn't be asked.

Now that Kai thought of it, if Jay had simply stayed home and trained Lloyd like he offered, maybe... maybe then their brother would still be with them, rather than in a coma.

Kai's bit his bottom lip as it trembled, grasping Jay's limp, pale, cold hand tightly.

"Hey buddy..." His voice cracked with emotion. "You're gonna get better, okay? You gotta.." He took a deep, yet shaky breath, using his other arm to rub the forsaken tears that dared to form. "Please... Don't give up on us, Jay... we care for you... and besides, you still gotta ask Nya out... I'm so sorry, I..."

Kai couldn't say anymore, his own words causing him to break down. Cole didn't make a move to comfort Kai, he was grasping the frame of the bed tightly, body trembling with his own emotions.

Kai knew one thing - he couldn't let Jay die - he can't let Jay depart thinking that _he wasn't wanted or loved._

Jay couldn't go. Kai wouldn't let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter!!!_**

Days faded into weeks, weeks faded into months. And there was still no sign of Jay awaking.

Kai only remembered going home once to shower and change his bloodied attire, only to come back and remain at Jay's side.

All of the coaxing Nya did, the scientific reasoning that Zane did, the food Cole offered to buy him, none of it worked.

What if Jay woke up? Or worse, what if Jay's heart stopped _again?_ And Jay died alone, _like how Kai made him feel-_

The tears came back. Kai winced as a soft whine escaped his own throat, but in reality, it was Kai's fault for Jay's current condition.

 _If he allowed Jay to stay home, if he maybe controlled his temper and assisted Cole and Zane when they needed help, then maybe -_

Kai had all these thoughts before, they never really changed.

It was self-hatred caught in an endless loop that Kai refused to forgive himself unless Jay woke up.

 _4_ _whole months passed._

Jay's neck brace was removed, most of the machinery was gone, including the ventilator which relieved Kai.

All that was left was the IVs, providing Jay with food and drink, but...

If the doctors stated that Jay's body healed up nicely and he should be waking up at anytime...

 _Why is he still sleeping?_

The doctors claimed that their evaluations had shown brain activity, meaning Jay was still in there.

Kai rested his head in his arms, on top of the stiff hospital bed.

Kai had begun to doze off before he felt the bed move.

The fire ninja's body flew up out of the chair, watching with awe and longing as Jay's features was squeezing into a grimace before hazy blue eyes finally opened.

Kai didn't move or say a word, just watched through wide eyes.

Jay blinked a couple more times sleepily, noticeably confused.

Not a word from Kai.

Jay opened his mouth, a coarse cough escaping his chapped lips as he tried to move his limbs that weren't in use for months.

Finally, "Kai?..." Jay winced at the hoarseness of his voice, coughing once again.

Kai wanted to start sobbing right then and there - but instead, a bright smile spread across his features as he took Jay's scrawny form into his arms.

"Oh thank God, you're _awake and alive..._ "

Jay raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin, "Heh... I would hope so- but... what am I doing here?" Jay mumbled, finally getting acquainted with his surroundings. Good God, a hospital? And why did it feel like his whole brain was under water?

Kai attempted to clear the huskiness out of his voice, still holding Jay tightly as if the blue ninja was going to fade, "Oh Jesus, Jay," Kai didn't want to sugarcoat things, but at the same time, it _hurt_ to even _mention_ Jay's near demise. "You got hit by the train, but everything is fine, you're just fine. You scared the living shit out of us, bro..."

Kai held back a sniffle and prayed that Jay failed to notice the wetness on his shoulder.

The blue ninja however, furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recalled that day - it seemed so long ago. He remembered delivering pizzas but that's all.

Jay breathed in deeply, hugging Kai tightly, with such force that someone who had just awoken out of a coma, should not have had, "Yeah, I get that _I'm_ fine, but are _you?_ " Jay asked, a frown tugging at his lips.

Kai gave a watery laugh, "I'm not the one who almost had my life snuffed out from under me."

Jay tried to tear through his brain for _something_ , _some kind of recognization_ of that day.

Still nothing.

Jay gave a small chortle, "Woah. Kai's expressing feelings other than anger, what's happening?"

Kai snickered as well - which was _something_ other than the teary smiles and laughs, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, sparky... I'm just glad that you're okay."

The two close friends said nothing after that, just soaking up each other's presence, until Kai pulled away.

Jay had to prevent himself from whining about the lack of warmth as Kai wiped at his eyes. "We missed you so much dude, you have no _idea_ how much you freaked us all out..."

Jay chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking downcast.

Kai quickly cleared up his words, "Nya has been waiting for you to wake up - she acts like we don't notice her staring at the picture of you both on her phone," the fire ninja inhaled, continuing. "Zane, Cole - they miss you so much too... it hasn't been the same without you around."

Jay looked at his wrist that had multiple needles still wedged in, "Haha... really? I thought you would have enjoyed the peace and quiet."

Kai's chest almost seized at that - "No way, I - _we_ kinda got used to the local motor mouth," Kai cleared his throat, _it's now or never..._ " _Listen,_ I said some really shitty things to you earlier that day and I meant none of it. You aren't useless or stupid," The huskiness of before came back and this time, Kai couldn't prevent it. "Oh _God, I'm so sorry, Jay..."_

Jay yelped a bit as Kai flung himself on the once bedridden teen, Jay averted his gaze to the door to see the nurses and doctors who watched, drawn in by the ruckus, "Kai, I wasn't mad at you - sure, what you said was kinda hurtful... but I forgive you." Jay confirmed, awkwardly patting Kai's back.

Kai pulled away after a few moments, smiling at Jay in adornment as the doctor's checked over Jay.

Finally, their little family was coming back together.

Kai had Jay, Jay had Kai. Kai knew it was selfish if him to keep Jay to himself, _everyone_ missed him. But... Kai couldn't help it. The fire ninja had no _idea_ how much he yearned to hear Jay's voice, to see Jay awake, happy, and alive...

It's all Kai could ask for.

 ** _!!! eeep. so many plasmashipping vibes;;i love that ship so much eeugh, next chapter will be to Ed, Edna, Cole, Nya, and Zane. Please give me your thoughts!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is going to be the last chapter! ;0 wowa, there was a lot of people who happened to like this (at least to me)_**

 ** _BUT PLEASE REQUEST, I'm gonna start this chain of stories on "what ifs" linking to the show._**

 ** _If there was a scene in the show that had you questioning, just request and I will write about it!_**

 ** _anyways, please enjoy._**

 ** _A few months prior_**

 _Cliff Gordon held his head in his hands, a look of anguish across his features._

 ** _"This is Gale Gossip with breaking news!_** ** _The citizen who was hit by the subway identifies as 16 year old Jay Walker_** ** _. Word states that he wielded traumatic injuries and is in critical condition - Updates will be given on his condition."_**

 _Cliff felt dizzy, he wanted to throw up. His son, the one he was keeping a close eye on from a far was probably gone from this world, gone from his life..._

 _and he didn't even get the chance to claim Jay as his own._

 _Cliff didn't get a chance to tell his son how proud that he was of the blue ninja's accomplishments._

 _And how much Jay was a_ ** _painful_** _image of Heather. His mother._

 _His son had her laugh, he had her eyes, her curly brown hair that Libbie had despised and dyed it to a platinum blonde and got a perm... the freckles that Libbie defiantly covered up with a creamy foundation..._

 _Cliff had to face the facts._

 _The last piece he had left of Libbie was gone._

 _And he had to live with the guilt of never meeting and telling his son the truth._

~O~

 ** _Nya_**

When Nya saw Jay, she launched herself on top of him despite the immediate protests of the doctors and her brother.

She didn't care, it was just him and her at that moment.

Nya kissed his lips, her big blue eyes misty as tears spilled over like an overflowing dam.

 _"You're okay,"_ Nya held onto him, as if he was going to fade. _"I was so worried."_

Jay nuzzled her cheek.

Any other time, he would have been an anxious, blushing mess, "But I'm fine, so please, don't worry anymore." Jay stroked Nya's thick black hair that was tied up in a messy pony.

But this wasn't like any other time.

Jay was okay, Nya was beyond happy, and the two young lovers wouldn't ask for anything else.

Nya's smooth, plump pink lips made contact once again with his chapped ones.

Jay gazed into Nya's ocean blue eyes with his stormy grey ones.

 _'His eyes are so beautiful... they're_ _like a sky before a storm._

They were both beyond happy.

 ** _Cole_**

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

Were the first words him and the black ninja shared with one another.

Cole then held the smaller ninja in his arms, holding the other in a bone crushing embrace.

How glad Earth was to hear that his best friend was okay, to see his best

friend open up his grey eyes.

Banishing the images of Jay shutting his eyes for what they thought would be the last time, he just held the lightning ninja.

Rather than smelling of lavender and oil, Jay had the strong scent of the hospital and the kind of strong, pugnant, clean scent.

Jay had been the victim of a full body bath when he was in the accident, to prevent any bacteria from spreading.

Jay held his whole family in his arms, happy as can be.

Jay's family happy that their fellow brother had now awakened and was by their side.


End file.
